


President Shinra's Gala

by Lilly_White



Series: Blinds Drawn, Phones Off [5]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, bottom!Seph, but nothing major, this fic is 3 years old so there are some style differences, top!Genesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_White/pseuds/Lilly_White
Summary: Sephiroth is about to make a speech at the President's annual gala. Genesis decides to distract him.





	President Shinra's Gala

**Author's Note:**

> This was previously part of a collection of short stories I'd entitled "40-day Erotica Challenge", but as I was only able to complete 3 days of it, I thought it was kinda pointless to leave the collection up as it was. I thought I'd republish this chapter as a standalone just so I can stick it in my ASGZC series, where it belongs. 
> 
> Small warning: this is an established relationship fic, so as per the dynamic I usually write between these two, they take liberties with one another which might appear a bit rough or inconsiderate. If you're sensitive about dubcon then you might not want to read this.

The gala was gigantic. Chandeliers dripped from the ceiling of the President’s manor, illuminating the shareholders and clients from around the world who sat around tables in haute-couture and five-figure-Gil suits. These were the people who owned ShinRa’s weapons industry, gathering for a four-day prolonged weekend to indulge in networking, talks on recent research, and screenings of First Class Soldiers testing experimental technologies. Essentially, they were the world’s richest gathering under the marble roof of the President’s priceless home. Once a year, every year.

And Sephiroth hated it.

He hated it because he a) had to make himself available to show Shinra’s assets off like some geisha girl holding up an old man’s golden testicles for all to examine, b) had to give up control of whatever internationally crucial mission he was on to Second Class buffoons whom he didn’t trust to stick to the guidelines (so he made guidelines for the guidelines), c) the conversational level was very much the hoity-toitiest pack of nonsense that he’d ever heard – who used that kind of language except people who profited off of confusing everyone? (Apart from Genesis, obviously) and d) oh, d) it was his fucking birthday this time around and they had done it one purpose. Because this year, Sunday was Sephiroth Celebration Day and everyone was kissing his arse left right and centre and however much he tried to avoid it, well, he couldn’t, because he was in the goddamned spotlight, wasn’t he?

The whole day had been, oh, look at these Sephiroth baby pictures blown up to giant proportions on the dancing-hall-cum-dining-room wall, like his bald baby face was some meteor crashing through the damn building, and after that, charts showing his evolution, the success of the ‘gene therapy’ everyone applauded Hojo for developing, videos of his missions, lectures on the cultural histories of ‘haha primitives’ around the world that he had come along and destroyed. And then, just before dinner, once everyone was back from wherever the fuck these rich and useless people fucked off to, he had to give a goddamned _speech._

He was against the cool marble wall of one of the manor’s more secluded corridors. Black scuffles along the lower portions of the walls clearly indicated this was the territory of the staff and maids with their bustling trolleys. The glow of the great dining hall stopped short at the entrance of the corridor, so he was in relative darkness. The waiters tending to the food were working in the opposite wing of the building tonight, so he was alone.

He held his speech in his hand as he mouthed the words to himself. A warm welcome you esteemed shitheads, to the manor of the most ridiculous man you have ever invested in. Well done and a big round of applause to you all for abandoning the plight of countries all around the world because you couldn’t piss your money out of the right window, et cetera. We at ShinRammmff – he opened his eyes, a sweet gelatinous glob having pressed against his mouth.

A pair of sharp blue eyes was floating in front of him. Once he’d swallowed what tasted like caramel cheesecake, a pair of lips slipped over his now-sugary mouth.

‘I was looking for you, geisha girl,’ Genesis purred.

Sephiroth scowled. ‘Get out of my face, Genesis. I need to get this right.’

Genesis glanced down at the paper. ‘Is that the one I edited for you?’

‘What difference does it make? They’re all going to jack off to my image, regardless of whether I misuse commas and stress the wrong syllables.'

Genesis laughed. ‘Well, I for one would be put off by bad grammar.’

Sephiroth smirked at his friend. ‘You wouldn’t be put off by anything.’

Genesis was still grinning impishly at him. He wondered for a moment what plans the man had in that conniving little head of his. He’d behaved relatively well throughout the gala, which was surprising. Normally, he’d tease Sephiroth endlessly whenever either of them had to present one of the events, or host one of the lectures. There would be inside jokes of moderate sophistication and then Genesis-style primary school level wordplay (‘we will be joining you  _fuck-off-ee_  later, perhaps  _fuck-ake_  if they spare some’), but no major humiliation just yet. Genesis had, however, hinted that they hadn’t even started crossing off the rooms in this manor in terms of places they’d ‘claimed’ (read: places they’d fucked in), and that they really should get started this year. They didn’t get much access to the entirety of the manor normally, and technically theyn't been intimate since that time in the Virtual Reality Simulator six months ago - the time that Sephiroth tried not to think about if he didn’t want his trousers to get uncomfortable at inopportune moments. But Sephiroth guessed that Genesis had a thing for stealing off while important people were talking, and that he wouldn’t be the first that Genesis would drag into an empty room during this particular event.

Ah. Perhaps that was why Genesis looked so amused and was standing so close to him. Sephiroth’s eyes narrowed.

‘Genesis. No.’

Genesis apparently took that as a yes please, because he inched closer and slipped his fingers into Sephiroth’s belt line. Sephiroth just sighed.

‘Look, I don’t care who you fucked in the corridors at last year’s gala – ’

‘It wasn’t corridors, it was the labyrinth in the garden,’ Genesis corrected him with his trademark winning smile. Sephiroth thought he might punch him.

‘I don’t care! I don’t care. Just let me work on this, I need to be out there in thirty minutes.’

‘I’m not stopping you,’ Genesis purred, slinking next to Sephiroth on the wall and trailing a hand down his thigh. Sephiroth twitched his leg, throwing the hand off.

‘Seriously.'

‘Fine.’

For a blessed moment Genesis left him alone, sitting on the floor next to him and eating the remainder of the cheesecake plate he’d put there. Sephiroth concentrated on his lines, trying to calm his heartbeat when he heard the President’s voice introducing this particular dinner – there would be such and such fancy food whose recipe names were in a language he’d helped eradicate, there would be this philharmonic orchestra from halfway around the world, and there was something that felt really nice, really nice, and a warm weight and a zipping sound, and Sephiroth groaned as he stood there with his head against the wall, eyes closed, oblivious. What was that? He looked down, opened his eyes, and realized Genesis was kneeling in front of him in the semi-darkness, hands on his open trousers, looking up at him before pressing his lips against his pants again.

‘Are you insane?’ Sephiroth whispered. He put his hand on top of Genesis’ warm red hair as if to pull the man away, but then his hand kind of sat there as Genesis nipped at the head of his cock through the fabric. Sephiroth tilted his head back again with a tiny groan. ‘Gaia, you can’t do this to me. Not now.’

He tensed his fingers on Genesis’ hair and Genesis, like the good masochist that he was, made an appreciative little sound and persevered, pressing his tongue against the growing outline of Sephiroth’s cock.

‘Get off me, I’m serious,’ Sephiroth whispered a little louder, pulling at Genesis’ hair this time, but then the man’s fingers slipped into the hem of his pants and pulled them down just a notch, uncovering the rosy pink head underneath. Genesis closed his mouth around it immediately and Sephiroth caught the moan in his throat before the whole damn audience just outside this corridor would hear it. There weren’t even any doors between the corridor and the dining hall, just the angle shielding them from the crowd – anyone could walk through here at any moment.

‘Do you want to cause a scandal?’ Sephiroth muttered, and Genesis glanced up at him, eyes glowing. Of course he wanted to. Stupid question.

He gave Sephiroth’s now fully erect cock a tiny kiss before saying, ‘Neither of us would even get fired if we got caught. Who cares?’

‘You mean I wouldn’t get fired. I’m the victim, here,’ Sephiroth murmured. ‘Who knows what would happen to you?’

Genesis’ squeezed his erection a little too hard as retribution and Sephiroth bit his lip, watching in fascination as the head of his cock bulged and went slightly purple around the edges. Then it disappeared into Genesis’ mouth again and he rolled his head back against the wall, feeling the adrenaline pumping through him and making him giddy.  
He could still hear the president talking, speech interrupted every now and then by applause, and he could hear his own name coming up a lot more often now, closing in on the subject of his speech.

‘… eco-terrorism is sadly a very real issue, as you all know, and with the combined departments of Soldier and the Turks, we may well have found the best assets to contain and predict wherever our enemies will strike next – or whoever they will strike next. Unpredictability is a problem to solve like any other, and we have the tools and the great minds to solve it. First, intelligence is courageously obtained and processed, information from around the world being swallowed into the system…’

Genesis swallowed Sephiroth’s cock down to the hilt, eyes squeezing shut, and Sephiroth had to clamp a hand over his own mouth so the president’s speech wouldn’t be interrupted by a shameless  _uuughh_ , as though someone got greatly excited by the mention of eco-terrorism. It was a subject he was thoroughly interested in, but not _that_ much.

‘… and then, negotiation or eradication of the problem happens. Oftentimes it is so swiftly dealt with that press doesn’t have the time to follow – and often, that is for the best. Some say the best weapon against fear is fear – and while we can agree that our Soldier program has allowed for fearfully strong combatants, our only objective is to terrorize the enemy. Not the people. Here at ShinRa Inc, we value the people’s peace of mind more than anything – let our excellent terror-fighting military departments do the worrying for you.’

There was clap-clap-clapping as the audience lapped up the President’s vapidities and Genesis took that moment to stand up and kiss Sephiroth, his mouth tangy with the taste of precum.

‘Are you done?’ Sephiroth whispered angrily, though the way Genesis ground his hips against his raging erection really wasn’t helping his case.

‘Nowhere near,’ Genesis whispered back, still with that shit-eating grin of his. Then before Sephiroth knew what was happening, Genesis had taken him by the belt and spun him around, pressing him against the wall with a forearm against his shoulder blades.

‘You can’t,’ Sephiroth said a little too loud, and Genesis shhhed him before yanking his loose trousers and pants down lower so that his arse was as bare as a babe’s and hardly ten metres away from the nearest dining table in the hall ahead. Genesis groped him like he was kneading dough, practically purring at the sight of his General’s generously rounded backside. Sephiroth knocked his forehead against the wall with a sigh of frustration. Lashing out to free himself would probably mean upsetting his friend, and thus lead to exaggerated antics and falling around on the floor and generally attracting attention to themselves out of petty revenge, which was Genesis’ favourite game. So he couldn’t move – and a part of him absolutely didn’t want to move either, but that only aggravated him more. He loved submitting but hated admitting it, and Genesis knew that about him all too well.

'You can't do this to me,' Sephiroth sighed. 

'You really want me to stop?'

The kneading hand disappeared for a few seconds, and came back only to part Sephiroth’s cheeks, one finger probing at his entrance and lubricating it with saliva. Sephiroth bit his lip. He was getting light-headed with adrenaline by now, and he caught himself smiling as he rocked his forehead against the wall. 

‘I’m on in five minutes, you – ’ Sephiroth’s words warped into a moan as Genesis sank two fingers into him. He tensed up, hands flattening against the wall. Genesis shushed him again – the applause was thinning, and that moan had to have been audible at least for the nearest table. Genesis decided to release the pressure against Sephiroth’s upper back, apparently trusting the man to stay put as he reached around to wrap his free hand around Sephiroth’s erection. Sephiroth thought he would bite right through his lip as he tried to contain himself, not even thinking about escaping now.

‘As a treat to our most trusted friends, Sephiroth himself will come where I stand and divulge exclusive reports about the terrorist cells he has single-handedly dealt with over the past few years, and the potential terrors we as a society might have had to suffer, were it not for his valiant efforts. These stories have never hit the media, and we at ShinRa trust that you, treasured and privileged few, will keep these exclusive stories in the family.’

Genesis chose that second of silence to ram his cock right in, and Sephiroth bit through his lower lip, blood covering his teeth and chin as he caught the moan in his throat with great difficulty. He pressed his forehead harder against the wall, back arched so his arse met Genesis’ hips at a better angle, and he held onto the wall for dear life. It hurt like hell but he was anticipating that moment, that relaxation where the amount of pain would flip into the same amounts of pleasure.

‘You have no idea what I’m going to do to you after this,’ Sephiroth growled.

‘Let’s keep it that way. You know I love surprises,’ Genesis murmured in his ear, before thrusting again, one hand on Sephiroth’s hip and the other jacking him off.

He could feel himself melting as Genesis touched him in exactly the right ways and places, and he gasped as Genesis thrust again without there being any pain at all. Quite the contrary in fact. His hands balled into fists against the wall, eyes flickering shut. The momentum of Genesis’ hand on his cock was just right, and the danger of the situation only made his arousal grow faster – he could already feel the promise of release rushing through him in waves, making him want to moan like an animal.

‘Without any further ado…’ the President started saying, and immediately Genesis withdrew, slipping out of him and making Sephiroth fall against the wall as the sudden coldness and pain speared through him. ‘Let me make way for ShinRa’s favourite…’ Sephiroth’s mind was whirring. He turned around, staggering a little and pressing his back against the wall as he automatically reached for his gaping belt line and pulled his trousers back up. Genesis had already buttoned up and was slicking back his hair, cheeks flushed. Sephiroth wanted to add some more red to that smug face.

‘You think you can just do whatever you want,’ Sephiroth muttered, enraged and confused and wanting more than anything to leave this goddamned dinner party behind and drag Genesis away into a room somewhere so that he could reciprocate properly.

Genesis just smiled at him. ‘Of course I can.’ Then he stepped up while Sephiroth was frantically tucking his expensive shirt back into his trousers, and gave Sephiroth a tender, loving kiss, tongue lapping up the blood that stained his mouth, hands cupping his face. Oh, Sephiroth was going to murder him –

‘… our birthday boy, Sephiroth!’

There was a round of applause as expectant heads probably turned and searched for him. Sephiroth, panting and sweaty and aching so much that it felt like Genesis was still inside him, tried to stand up straight. Genesis took a few steps back, observing his handiwork – the General looked ruffled, but not too much. Only enough for the both of them to be reminded of what had just happened.

Sephiroth picked up his speech from where it had drifted on the floor, and then loomed over Genesis, eyes sparking.

‘If you stick around after I’m done with my speech, not even your Goddess will be able to save you,’ he hissed, and Genesis only gave him another of his loving smiles.

‘Looking forward to it,’ he murmured.

Sephiroth was looking straight ahead of him as he marched into the hall like it was some Wutain shelter he had just bombed to shreds. He could feel everyone’s eyes on him, but rather than it feeling like admiration, he knew they could see the signs too, the badly tucked shirt, the film of sweat above his lip, the slight bulge in his trousers that wouldn’t go down, the red mark on his forehead where he’d pressed against the wall. He tried to shut them out, to pretend it was just a simulation – it was the only way he could handle situations like this.

He got to the stage, putting his speech on the pedestal and fixing the mic so that he wouldn’t have to lean down to talk into it. And while he did so, the crowd erupted into the fucking Happy Birthday song of all things – they had already sang it to him when he’d appeared at lunch, so there was no need to do it again. Still, Sephiroth forced a smile, nodding at all of these people and trying to make a sweeping gesture so they’d feel like he had personally looked at all of them. And then he saw the redheaded figure leaning against the far wall in the white shirt and red trousers, singing at him too, and he forgot to talk for a moment. All of his body throbbed as he looked at those glowing blue eyes, that slender physique, and he wanted nothing more than to step down again and push that man right up against a wall, too.

But, duties first.

‘Thank you so much,’ he said into the mic, eyes flicking down to his speech. ‘Thank you…’


End file.
